


Shirt Off, Gladio

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Face Slapping, Fucking, Multi, OK THERE IS, Outdoor Sex, Polyship Roadtrip, Subspace, big BRUH, boot kink, is there a bottom gladio tag, woooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: And then Gladiolus sinks to his knees.Prompto’s intake of breath does nothing to distract the sudden swoop in Noctis’s stomach.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 42





	Shirt Off, Gladio

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at Just Noctis, Our Noct*
> 
> *looks at this fic*
> 
> *looks into camera like I’m on The Office*
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> There’s a special place in hell for me.
> 
> Enjoy.

It’s the kind of quiet where you feel that something is going to happen.

At least, that’s the best way for Noctis to describe it.

The sky’s clear, and the campfire’s a warm orange glow against the stars. The moon looks as if it’s being pushed upward. The night air has a crisp taste to it.

It’s currently quiet, save for clinks as Ignis is putting away the plates from their meal, Prompto humming something under his breath as he flicks through the day’s pictures, arm over Noctis’s shoulder, and Noctis’s comical yawn as he stretches in the space he has in his camping chair.

But there wasn’t a sound from Gladiolus.

Normally, accompanying all the noises the others were making, his grunts could be heard as he was doing pushups, curl ups, planks. Or the turning of pages as he reads a book.

But there was nothing from him.

Noctis sits back up in his chair, and looks towards the area of his Shield, like he’s been doing for the past twenty minutes.

The other’s back was turned towards him, cross legged on the ground next to his chair. From this angle, it looked as if he was staring down the side of the haven. Was he on lookout? It should be fine with Noctis’s wards and everything.

Prompto looks up as he feels Noctis’s chin against his hair, and when Noctis pulls back the blond’s eyes are on him and his eyebrows are doing that cute quirk up they always do when Prompto’s confused.

Noctis smiles at him, before jerking his head a little towards the focus of his interest.

The blond follows the line of his sight, turning his head around to gaze at Gladiolus at a speed that has Noctis internally wincing, but Gladiolus couldn’t see it from here, thankfully.

As the two of them it study him, Noctis notices several things: Gladiolus has his head bowed, shoulders hunched, his hands clasped in front of him. 

That was his thinking posture. 

The last time Noctis remembers him like that was back in Insomnia, in the gym on a bench, and Noctis asked what he was thinking about, and his Shield replied with the oncoming trip to Altissia.

What is he thinking about so deeply?

Prompto watches Gladiolus for a moment longer, before turning back to gaze into Noctis’s eyes, and the prince can feel the blond’s finger trace along his neck in question.

Noctis blinks once, a confirmation. He’s about to untangle himself from the gunner when his Shield stands up first.

Noctis and Prompto both freeze.

The movement was rather abrupt, Noctis notices. Like Gladiolus just came to a conclusion rather quickly. Of whatever he was thinking.

The man turns toward Noctis’s way, and the prince’s eyes flit away before they could meet gorgeous amber. Prompto’s hand stills on Noctis’s neck and his head ducks down, and the camera button’s clicks fill the silence.

But Noctis is aware and he knows Prompto is too, of Gladiolus walking past them, not fast but not slow, his footsteps noticeably unsure.

He makes it past everyone’s chair and a near full round around the campfire, but stops just a foot away from Ignis. 

The latter had his back turned on Gladiolus, but at Gladiolus’s stop in footfalls, he turns around then, the glint of the fire’s light on his glasses not fully obscuring the look of curiosity there, hands stilling on the silverware. 

Gladiolus turns to look at Ignis, and then his head shifts some more and he’s looking at Noctis, who didn’t have time to move his eyes away.

But the Shield didn’t seem angry, and his warm amber eyes had a strange tinge to them, and his whole stance is tense, as if waiting.

Noctis leans up from Prompto’s arm once more, tapping the man curled up to him on the thigh. He stands up, and he follows Noctis as the prince makes his way across the haven, eyes locked with Gladiolus’s the entire time.

The taller man’s eyes still had that same tinge to them, and Noctis usually likens Gladiolus’s eyes to sharp, hot fire. But Gladiolus’s eyes were soft, feathers, just a warm glow.

Noctis feels a stirring in his gut.

He comes to a stop in front of Gladiolus, looking up towards his face, and is aware of Ignis and Prompto coming to either side of him, just a foot away, facing Gladiolus just like he did.

The three of them stand there, silent questions warping between them, as if waiting for their lover to do something, though it feels as if Gladiolus wasn’t ordering them, but just asking them. A tentative tension in the air.

Noctis keeps his shared gaze with Gladiolus steady, but not missing the way the orange eyes tremble, and can see out of the corner of his eye, Gladiolus’s hand curling into a fist, then loosening.

And Noctis can count on one hand the number of times Gladiolus broke eye contact with his prince first. This is one of those times.

His eyes flit down, and Noctis is sure that they’re directed at the ground. The trembling stops.

Noctis can feel a frown beginning to form on his face, wondering why Gladiolus had basically just deferred to him.

And then Gladiolus sinks to his knees.

Prompto’s intake of breath does nothing to distract the sudden swoop in Noctis’s stomach.

Ignis is silent, but Noctis can feel him shift next to him.

Gladiolus’s back was against the glow of the fire, its light flickering against his features. His back is straight and his shoulders are broad, and Noctis thinks of the irony of how his Shield looks so dignified even in an undignified state. Giving his dignity over.

His mouth ghosts over Gladiolus’s name.

The lowered man’s eyes flutter closed, and Noctis could almost think he was meditating, but then his knees grind against the ground as they-

Gladiolus’s legs spread open.

Noctis’s breath definitely catches in his throat.

It’s amazing how one small action could change the tone so differently.

The prince’s eyes rake over the other’s legs, watching how the pants stretch open, can see the spot where Gladiolus is slowly getting hard, can feel himself getting hard.

He manages to get his eyes back the Shield’s face, catching on the way the man’s lips part, realizes the way he was breathing was heavy, can see his chest rising and falling, visibly affected.

Prompto and Ignis haven’t moved, and Noctis realizes with a start they were waiting for him. To do something.

And Noctis takes in the way Gladiolus’s hands unconsciously twitch at his sides, the slight tingling through his whole form, and he has the urge to touch.

But Noctis steels himself against that urge, having the feeling that Gladiolus was bordering on a certain precipice, and so, he plants his hands on his hips, and says,

“Shirt off, Gladio.”

He realizes it’s the first time any of them spoke since this has started.

The way Gladiolus shudders at his order is way too satisfying.

His head never lifts up as he slowly takes off the undershirt he’s wearing with both hands, and Noctis’s eyes feel glued to stare at Gladiolus’s stomach as it’s revealed, gaze rising with the hem of the shirt.

His nipples are hard when they’re freed, Noctis watches how they move when Gladiolus freed his shirt off one arm, the bundle curled in his fist. He makes to leave it on the ground but Ignis steps forward to take it from him, and steps away to put it on the nearest chair.

Gladiolus looks godly.

The eagle is stark against his skin, its eyes glaring up, and its feathers reaching over the Gladiolus’s arms. Noctis could see the veins under the skin, could see the defined muscles in both the arms and in the torso.

He thinks of how Gladiolus can swing his greatsword with ease, even with a smirk on his face, and his mouth goes dry as he reminds himself once again that Gladiolus is powerful.

But Gladiolus isn’t.

Not now.

“Put your hands on your knees, where I can see them.”

Another shudder goes through the Shield.

His hands travel down his thighs and fist in the fabric around his kneecaps.

Noctis watches the way his hands tighten.

“Keep them there.”

The prince raises his hand, palm out, and the flames behind Gladiolus roar a little louder.

Seeing Gladiolus’s mouth open just a little wider as he undoubtedly feels the heat against his back, was worth it.

Noctis’s hand drops back down, and he takes a step forward.

His lower area is almost right before Gladiolus’s face. 

Gladiolus doesn’t look up. But he’s definitely studying Noctis’s shoes.

The prince snaps his fingers. That gets the Shield’s eyes on the other’s face.

“ _Good_ ,” Noctis praises, and he’s pretty sure he saw something in those amber eyes crumble.

Gladiolus even keeps holding his gaze, and Noctis has a moment to notice how there’s already sweat glistening on his face.

Noctis takes another, this time small, step forward, and hooks his fingers under Gladiolus’s chin.

There’s beat or two, where he just registers the way Gladiolus’s chest heaves.

And then he says, “Prompto.”

The blond steps forward, as if waiting.

“His hair.”

Prompto’s fingers slide into Gladiolus’s hair, and Noctis gets to see another rewarding shudder, and then Prompto pulls the Shield’s head back.

Noctis lets his nails scratch gently at Gladiolus’s throat as the latter lets out a soft breath, just heard a little over the fire behind him.

That sound may not get Noctis feeling a tad more uncomfortable down there.

He ignores the urge and steps away, freeing Gladiolus from his grasp.

There’s another wave of satisfaction when he sees Gladiolus’s hands still on his knees, not moving, not even when Prompto tugs his head to one side.

“Ignis,” Noctis calls.

The bespectacled man looks at Noctis, and the prince is glad they had known each other for so long. He only had to tilt his head a certain way and Ignis is walking over and bending down, hands on Gladiolus’s hips. The belt and zipper are significantly louder than the crackles of the fire.

Gladiolus’s hardness is now a lot more noticeable as it sticks out from under the briefs, uncovered now.

Noctis can feel his desire peak even higher than before, it even jumps when Gladiolus’s hips move unconsciously, recoiling at the drop in temperature.

Ignis steps away, and looks towards Noctis again. 

Noctis gives him an acknowledging nod towards Prompto, who takes the cue of the prince looking at him to suck a bite into Gladiolus’s neck.

Another soft breath escapes.

Prompto drops his grip, and steps away too.

“Stay straight,” Noctis commands, and Gladiolus’s head was only a little slower than it’d usually be as he comes to attention again, moving his head back to its position before, tilting down. 

The prince can see the sweat beading on the Shield’s bare shoulders now, glowing.

Noctis stalks forward and kisses him.

He’s fully prepared to stop if he felt Gladiolus’s arms around him, but he doesn’t feel their touch, so he lets a smirk of pride trace his features and revels in the roughness of the other’s lips. They open up to him without a fight, and Noctis kisses Gladiolus harder, grabbing his face between his hands, fingers going through the beard.

He pulls away, Gladiolus’s pupils are blown wide, and Noctis gets out, “Iggy, Prom, you’d better give Gladio a bit of a show.”

A choked noise behind him, most likely Prompto. But he could hear the rustling sound of fabric and footsteps, Ignis most definitely swallowing Prompto’s startled shout.

Noctis straightens up then, but takes mercy on Gladiolus, letting the other’s face rest against his thigh, and turns around to see Ignis hooking his glasses on his shirt while his other hand is on the back of Prompto’s neck, pressing them closer together.

Prompto’s hands cradle Ignis’s face, kissing him back with equal force, and then pulling away. “We can talk, right, Noct?”

Noctis raises an eyebrow at that and lets out a short laugh. “Sure.”

“Yeah, sorry, didn’t know.” And Prompto goes at Ignis, laughing into his mouth, and Noctis likes the way Ignis eyelashes flutter as Prompto tilts his head one way to kiss deeper. “Ignis, you taste fucking amazing.”

And Ignis lets out this little huff, and his hands slip under Prompto’s shirt. “You’re exquisite.”

Noctis looks at Gladiolus, sees how the man underneath him is rigid, but his eyes don’t close as he continues to stare at the couple before him, and another shiver goes through him as Prompto’s shirt is tossed over the arm of another chair.

Noctis watches them too, sees Prompto grind against Ignis, a whole pool of freckles dotting up his back, likes seeing Ignis’s purple shirt ride up, seeing their tongues meet again and again.

Noctis sees Gladiolus grip his knees again.

He knows the other wishes he could touch. But instead he stays still, obedient. Taking only what’s given to him.

Gods, Noctis is going to ruin him.

He turns Gladiolus’s face towards him, relishing the way the other just lets him, and when he puts his fingers on the other’s mouth, the lips part slightly.

When his Shield fully registers them, his mouth opens wider and Noctis pushes his way inside.

His fingers rest on Gladiolus’s tongue and pause there.

Gladiolus’s eyes flick up towards him, and Noctis loves this pretty picture, loves it even more when the other starts sucking.

“Eyes open,” Noctis orders when the Shield’s eyes start closing somewhere between the fourth and fifth time his tongue brushes over Noctis’s index finger.

Gladiolus’s eyes widen sluggishly, and Noctis stifles a groan. “Get them wet.”

The other’s tongue hesitates, but Noctis can see it in Gladiolus’s eyes that he’s mustering up a lot.

And just a second later, spit curls around the prince’s fingers.

Noctis withdraws his hand, watches how some of the liquid gathers on Gladiolus’s bottom lip, and then slaps him.

His Shield’s head turns to the side from the force, and he whimpers. Flecks of his own spit scatter across his face. 

And if Gladiolus wasn’t in this mood, Noctis knew the other would have looked back with a challenge in his eyes, but this Gladiolus just presses his face back against the prince’s hand as it’s brought up again, as if waiting for another slap.

And Noctis just finally gives in to that feeling in his gut.

He takes his hands away from Gladiolus, and wrestles at his belt. It comes undone quick, but not quick enough. It hits the ground and Noctis is already pulling down his pants and underwear all in one go.

He can feel the Shield’s eyes on him when Noctis’s cock bobs up, the precum from it already running down the side, and Gladiolus lets out another whimper, deep in his throat.

The prince looks down at the other man, watching as his tongue darts out, wetting his lips a little. The spit is running down his cheek, making him look filthy.

And fucking hot as hell.

Noctis wraps his hand around himself and gives himself a couple of strokes, feeling pleasure go up his spine at the contact.

Gladiolus was still staring at him, the look in his eyes bordering on desperate, and Noctis is pretty sure the other man had spread his legs wider, and Noctis has a very nice view of a very hard dick tip straining through those briefs.

“Get over here, Prom, Iggy.”

He turns his head towards the people with the two mentioned names, and quite enjoys the sight of Ignis’s face without glasses, and his chest without a shirt. His pants were still on, as well as the belt. Prompto’s belt was off already though. He’s already been shirtless.

The two of them untangle from each other, lips meeting in a final kiss, and they make their way over. Ignis stands to Gladiolus’s side while Prompto bounds right up, slinging an arm around Noctis and whispering in his ear, “That slap you did was hot as hell,” before nipping the prince’s shoulder and saying louder, “Don’tcha think you’re real sweaty?”

And Noctis laughs at the hint and complies anyway, pulling at his sleeve and becoming the last of the four to go bare-chested. He throws his shirt at Prompto’s face as the latter sidles away.

“Get comfortable,” he tells the blond. “His neck is all yours.”

Prompto’s eyes positively gleam, and he snatches the prince’s shirt from where it was caught over his head, throws it in the general direction of Noctis’s campfire chair, bends down and licks a stripe right up the junction between Gladiolus’s neck and jaw.

The Shield’s hands are shaking, Noctis notices. Gladiolus hasn’t stopped looking at him. There’s a pleading look in his eyes.

“Ignis,” the prince says. “Be ready.”

His advisor doesn’t ask for what, he just changes his stance.

And Noctis grabs a handful of Gladiolus’s hair.

“Use your words.”

Gladiolus’s inhale is ragged. It’s the first time he speaks all night.

“Please. Want to suck you off.”

His words are rough. Deeper than usual. They shake.

Noctis lets a smile spread across his face, and steps in closer, guiding his cock against his Shield’s lips.

“Go on.”

Gladiolus’s mouth opens, and Noctis realizes one thing. 

His Shield’s mouth is really fucking hot.

Noctis resists the urge to thrust as half of his dick is inside, instead straightening up. But Gladiolus is looking up at him still, desperately, shivering as Prompto’s licking over his collarbone. 

The prince looks at his Shield with confusion, and Gladiolus pauses, before moving his head forward to take more of Noctis in, and sucking.

Which sparks light behind Noctis’s eyes, but the prince gets the hint, groaning as he tries to steady his hips.

There’s doubt in his mind but he already shuffles forward, and sheathes himself into Gladiolus’s mouth completely.

Oh, fuck.

Gladiolus really can _deepthroat_.

There’s spots behind Noctis’s eyes, and he can hear himself breathing hard, but he manages to straighten up and regard the way Gladiolus had started to breathe through his nose, lips stretched around the prince’s cock almost sinfully.

“Prom,” Noctis whispers.

The blond complies, and the shutter sound of a camera rings through the air.

Gladiolus blinks once against the flash, and Noctis is pretty sure he can see tears in the other’s eyes.

A perfect moment in time.

Noctis puts his free hand on his hip and regards his Shield.

Gladiolus gets the message, and he slowly starts to move.

His lips free just a little of Noctis’s cock before he swallows it in again. A little more the next time, and then back in. 

Noctis gets lost in the feeling of feeling cold hit his skin and the feeling of his tip hitting the back of Gladiolus’s throat, and his hand tightens in Gladiolus’s hair.

The Shield’s eyes never leave Noctis’s face as his head bobs back and forth, and the prince can feel his heart pound at the tears leaking from the other’s eyes, but he never stops. 

It must have been really hard to breathe. But Gladiolus is still sucking air through his nose, still managing.

Noctis looks down at him, and decides he’ll make that harder.

“Ignis?” the prince calls, and Ignis appears, stepping over and pressing one combat boot right into Gladiolus’s dick.

The Shield tenses up at the sudden contact, and his mouth loosens around Noctis, his moan the loudest it’s ever been.

Ignis twists his foot then and Gladiolus almost practically shakes off of Noctis’s dick but the prince puts both hands into his Shield’s hair and forces himself back in.

Gladiolus’s jaw manages to loosen at that moment, and Noctis takes the chance to fuck Gladiolus’s mouth.

Oh, fuck, it was so hot.

Noctis keeps going, keeps pulling on the hair, even as Gladiolus struggles to breathe around him, moans vibrating against his dick, hands shaking in their death grip on his knees, trembling as Ignis exerts even more pressure against that sensitive spot.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Noctis murmurs, and stifles a moan as he slips out of Gladiolus’s mouth, letting the other breathe for a moment.

And breathe he does, loud, ragged breaths, groans, a mix of precum and spit dripping down his chin.

His eyes told everything about him. Just a mush, barely any fire left, almost slipping shut.

It was honestly surprising to see him still be able to hold himself upright.

Such energy and self control.

Noctis slaps him again, watches him shake.

Teases Gladiolus’s tongue with his tip, loves seeing Prompto’s love bites scattered all across the other’s chest, his fingers currently twisting the nipples.

The prince nods at Ignis.

The advisor immediately lowers himself.

When Gladiolus’s eyes widen as something that is part of him is gripped tight, Noctis slides home again.

Ignis strokes the Shield at the same time. 

Noctis fucks that low groan right out, hips snapping with a new rhythm, and he decides right there and then that Gladiolus choking on him was one of his favorite sounds.

But then the prince sees Prompto, paused where he was holding Gladiolus’s neck in place, eyes wide, watching the Shield’s mouth as it stretches, and Noctis makes another decision.

He slips out again, pushing Gladiolus’s head back.

It goes tilting backward, and Gladiolus’s mouth opens, and Noctis knows it’s because of Ignis jerking him off, the rapid motion causing sounds of slick in the air.

“Prom,” the prince calls on the gunner, grabbing him and pulling him up. Prompto goes willingly, but his eyebrows do that cute lift again.

Noctis answers him by undoing his pants for him.

“Gladio misses your taste.”

The blond’s eyes widen, but then he smirks.

Noctis backs away, letting him take over pulling his pants down, turns his gaze towards Gladiolus, who seemed to be losing the strength to keep his head from drifting, to keep his hips from moving against Ignis’s touch.

The prince takes himself in hand at the sight, but not before rubbing a palm over his Shield’s forehead.

“You’ve done well. Let loose now.”

And he slaps him one more time.

Gladiolus heeds his new order perfectly, head turning to the side, making sure his moan was completely unrestrained, traveling through his whole body, and his hands let go of his knees, wrapping around Ignis’s arm unconsciously. His hips move on their own, trying their best to thrust back into Ignis’s hand.

And Noctis stands back, watches as Prompto takes Gladiolus’s mouth.

Practically sinful how he could see the blond’s dick poke against his Shield’s cheek.

Prompto snaps his hips back, hand trailing over Gladiolus’s face to push stray hair out of the way, and his pace is just a little slower than Noctis’s but just as rough.

It does its job well still, because Gladiolus’s noises are louder than they’ve ever been, and his scrabbles against Ignis’s arm don’t go unnoticed, nor the shaking in his thighs.

Noctis has to speed up on his own dick, because that sight really is just so fucking hot.

Ignis was just as affected as him, his free hand pressing against himself, there’s a bead of sweat going down his nose. His nose is buried in Gladiolus’s hair, and Noctis could see his mouth move in whispers.

Whatever he says, Gladiolus’s loud groan resonates out of him even through Prompto’s assault on his throat.

Noctis feels a little spark around his eyelids.

Prompto’s muttering things now, his hand in Gladiolus’s hair forcing the man on him. “How are you so perfect, Gladio, how the fuck?”

Noctis is inclined to agree.

Gladiolus just lets out another whimper, probably as good of an answer as it’s going to get.

His lips looked almost bruised under the light, and the spit and precum on his face had started to dry, painting an even hotter picture than before. 

Noctis notices when Prompto is close, from the way he had started hunching over, hips losing rhythm, his mouth going nonsensical, whispering about Gladiolus’s eyes and mouth and how hot he was.

But he manages to pull out just before he goes over the edge, one hand tugging at his dick and the other still in Gladiolus’s hair. 

His moan is high when he cums, cutting off in the middle, hips stuttering weakly.

The white sprays all over Gladiolus’s face.

Noctis nearly cums at that himself.

The Shield’s throat visibly gulps.

Holy shit.

Gladiolus’s face really was just a pretty picture now.

Prompto doesn’t waste any time in kissing him, hands scratching at his scalp.

He pulls away and Ignis is already there, claiming Gladiolus’s mouth in his too, hands holding the side of his face and gathering that mess of liquid in his fingers, shoving them into that fucked out mouth.

Noctis takes the position Ignis leaves behind, his hand wrapping around Gladiolus, which gets the latter crying out.

And Noctis doesn’t stop, he just goes faster.

Ignis releases his fingers from Gladiolus’s mouth with a pop and the prince pushes Gladiolus down onto the ground. 

His Shield’s back hits the rock with a thud, and Noctis wastes no time pinning his legs down with his knees, setting the pace still rough and fast, watching Gladiolus tense up, hands scrambling for any kind of leverage but only coming up with loose rocks.

Noctis wonders how it must feel for the other, having his back dug against such a rough surface.

“Noct, Noct, fuck...”

Gladiolus keens when Ignis comes over, pressing a hand on his stomach and forcing his hips down.

“Ig...I’m gonna cum, please, I’m gonna...”

He sounds totally wrecked.

There’s movement in the corner of Noctis’s vision and he sees Prompto lean over, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Not able to hold it?”

Gladiolus sobs. Noctis thinks he could hear a “no” somewhere between his breaths.

“Think you can hold on just for fifteen?”

Noctis makes sure those fifteen seconds are the longest of Gladiolus’s life, and even braces himself on one of his arms to go even faster on his dick. His hand’s getting immensely damp now, Gladiolus’s precum staining all over.

Gladiolus’s shout echoes across the haven, and he spills all over Noctis’s fist.

Noctis is aware of the sweet words coming from his lips as Gladiolus seizes up, spasms all over his body, thighs twitching.

“Good, good, baby, you’re doing so good.”

The tears are back, leaking out of those amber eyes.

Noctis inhales once, then his hands are grabbing at the pants still hanging onto Gladiolus’s ankles, tugging them off fast, pulling off those shoes and socks, and he stretches his palm and pulls the lube from the armiger, wasting no time in popping the lid and getting the liquid all over his fingers, closing it and dropping haphazardly to one side, pushing down on Gladiolus’s thigh, presses a kiss on the Shield’s stomach and making sure his finger is going in as slowly as it possibly can.

Ignis also provides a very good distraction, stuffing Gladiolus’s mouth with his dick this time.

Seeing Gladiolus’s stomach tense from the aftershocks of his orgasm, while his eyes fluttered closed, unable to even keep them open any longer, his head weak as he tries his best to please Ignis, makes Noctis’s dick fucking weep.

Prompto comes up behind Noctis, wrapping his arms around his waist, and Noctis smiles at the blond mouthing his neck as he fingers Gladiolus open, slow and then faster, flicking at the other’s balls and watching the Shield’s hands turn into fists at his sides, digging into the ground. 

One finger becomes two, then two becomes three, and Gladiolus is basically vibrating under Noctis’s touch, but his head is still steady, valiant, sucking down Ignis no matter how hard his chest heaves.

Prompto disentangles from Noctis as the prince guides himself in.

Gladiolus is really fucking tight.

His whole body squeezes around Noctis practically, the prince could _feel_ spots behind his eyes. He manages to not crumble over the Shield’s body, and makes eye contact with Ignis, who also looks completely blissed out.

Noctis leans in and kisses him, feeling his pleasured breaths against his nose when they miss the second time.

The prince trails his hands down Gladiolus’s ribs, finds a hold on those hips, and thrusts.

Ignis must have been really close, because just as Noctis does that his hand darts out and intertwines with the prince’s, his moan shaking out of him, Gladiolus’s mouth sucking him hard.

He cums about five seconds after that, right on the Shield’s open lips, and Noctis could see the fresh white dripping off of Gladiolus’s lips and tongue, leaking out and onto the ground.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ignis whispers.

Prompto takes him in as he steps away, holding him in his arms as he comes down from the high.

And then Gladiolus is left with no one to muffle him as Noctis drives him home.

The prince climbs up his Shield’s body, hand resting on his jaw and the other still on his hip, and he kisses him, sharing the taste Iggy left behind.

“You’re fucking stunning, Gladio,” he hisses, and Gladiolus’s eyes just roll in his head.

Noctis has already been close this entire time, but for Gladiolus’s sake he staves it off with a huge intake of breath, and uses all his strength to pound him harder.

He registers Gladiolus’s hands tracing over his back, slightly scratching, before they fall away, and when Noctis looks up he can see the other man’s face go slack, completely.

And Noctis is glad to finally see him go over that precipice.

When his Shield cums it’s with a shout that is far more breathier than before, tensing all around the prince.

Noctis’s orgasm hits him when that happens, and as he braces himself over Gladiolus, he stares into the other’s face, admiring the sweat dripping off. He kisses the bottom half of the scar.

Gladiolus’s face doesn’t react at all.

And Noctis is satisfied.

He presses his hand to the other’s chest, feeling the heartbeat there pounding, feeling the rise and fall. 

“We’ll get you cleaned up,” the prince says gently, and he slowly takes himself out.

————————————————————————

Gladiolus comes back to them slowly, the first sign of his eyes twitching open. It had been about twenty minutes, and the three of them had spent the first few carrying him between them because he really was just heavy and gigantic and they weren’t used to doing this.

But they managed to get him into the tent without banging his head on anything, Prompto’s muffled giggles the only defense against Noctis’s grumbling.

They had laid him on the blankets first, checking for any dust or rocks still left behind. Ignis had rubbed him down the back so gently and Prompto was stroking his neck and Noctis, who had been wiping Gladiolus’s face clean, may have just wanted to hug the two of them real tight.

Ignis went back outside after to collect their clothes and belts, folding them neatly and putting them in the corner. He then put his shirt on, gave Noctis and Prompto a kiss on the head, then one for Gladiolus, who was now under the blankets, and makes his way out of the tent once more, answering their questions on why with “a surprise”.

And now they were here, Gladiolus’s breathing picking up a little against Noctis’s shoulder, and his eyes blink open slowly.

They were such a deep orange. Noctis smiles at him, and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Hey,” he whispers, not wanting to be too loud. Gladiolus looks up at him, and one of the most softest smiles graces his features.

He doesn’t say anything though, just turning towards the other man pressed against his side. Under the blankets, Prompto was tracing Gladiolus’s thigh with a finger. 

The blond gives him a sparkling smile, and kisses him on the cheek. 

Gladiolus’s smile stays just as wide, and he relaxes then, head back against Noctis’s shoulder and his eyes flitting upwards towards the ceiling of the tent.

Ignis takes that moment to bustle in, something warm in his hands.

And Noctis laughs a little at how Gladiolus’s eyes sparkle when he recognizes the Cup Noodles.

But his hands were still shaking a little when they come out of the blanket, so Noctis just pushes them back in, and holds the cup for him, while Prompto takes the chopsticks from Ignis and snaps them open.

Ignis takes his place between Gladiolus’s legs, on top of the blanket.

The three of them watch their Shield, seeing his body become more alert, yet still relaxed, enjoying the noodles.

His hands stop shaking halfway through, and Prompto lets him take the chopsticks with a smile.

There’s only a few strands of the meal left, Gladiolus is leaning against Prompto now, but he slowly leans his chopsticks on the side of the bowl.

Everyone else figures it out, quick.

Noctis sits up.

Ignis’s head tilts.

Prompto presses his nose into Gladiolus’s hair.

“I was really stressed,” Gladiolus murmurs. “That was...really the whole thing in a nutshell.”

A pause.

“Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag or something, I don’t know-“

That startles a chuckle out of Ignis.

“But yeah, I just felt...really pressured all of a sudden. Like a bad day. I’m sorry.”

And with that, he sits up straight, off of Prompto’s touch, holding the Cup Noodles tensely.

They stare at him.

Noctis curls his hand into a fist and bops Gladiolus right on the head.

“Dumbass,” he says at his Shield’s gawk. “It’s okay if you’re stressed. It was even great that you came to us for it. Because, let’s be honest, you’re still a God even underneath us.”

Gladiolus chuckles a little. “Then, it’s okay...?”

“It’ll always be okay, Gladio.” Prompto starts pulling a few knots out of Gladiolus’s hair. 

“It is okay for you to want this,” Ignis adds on.

“Please stop asking,” Noctis faux grumbles, and they all laugh now.

...

“So then, Gladio, you liked being dicked down on the rocks?”

“...yeah.”

“Well, your love for the wilderness knows no bounds.”

“Shut up, Iggy.”


End file.
